hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Reykjavík
Reykjavik city is a fanmade character in the anime manga series Hetalia : Axis Power / Axis Power Hetalia. She represent the Capital of Iceland Reykjavíkurborg (English: Reykjavik), a port that located in the southwest coast of Iceland. Appearance Reykjavik has long wavy platinum blonde hair that braided in the left side which is represent Mt. Esja that stand near Reykjavik. There is also some blue gems that clipped on her hair, those are represent the Lake Tjörnin. Reykjavik has a fair skin with light freckles around her nose and violet eyes. She mostly wears beige blouse underneath modified upphlutur and blue ribbon that matching her maxi skirt. This upphlutur was once given by Iceland to symbolize Icelandic independence in 1944. When she stay at home, she will wear blue shirt underneath white lopapeysa and jeans. she also tied a scarf with the shade of green and black. This scarf represent the eccentric artist that based in Reykjavik, Björk. She always brought a red book filled with Icelandic poems that she wrote by herself, she sometimes carry Mr.Puffin with her. Personality and Interests Reykjavik described as a cheerful, outgoing, and independence young woman. Due to the past experience and being the capital of Iceland herself, she is really a hard worker and have an ability to take place as a leader and pretty protective to Iceland nature. Seeing them being vandalized by the tourist will get her into rage easily. Beside that, she is really open for everyone and bears her smile whenever she met new people. She is really honest about her words and will judging everyone's appearance easily. But of course, this is the nature trait of her that she can't avoid. Once when she felt really comfortable with someone, she will ask them to have some coffee in the café. As Iceland known as one the most equal gender country in the world, she is very independence and even do what men can do, and really hate to be regarding as a piece of meat. She never depending on everyone about her responsibility, she will take it seriously and do it by herself. Due to the isolation life in her past, she’s forced to do everything by herself and brings her to become independent nowadays. She loves writing and work as a writer in her spare time. The red book that she always carry with her was being published by herself. She loves collecting all books as a reference, mostly criminal and fantasy. Another hobby that she have is a winter sport and hiking that she always does in the weekend. Relationships Iceland Main Article: ''Iceland Reykjavik sees Iceland as her colleague since she's tend influential in Icelandic history. In fact, they live in the hard time together and must be independent since they're isolation from others countries because of their geographical location. There were also difficulties in their relationship. Mainly fighting over small things or making fun of each other. One time, she pissed off the Icelandic by tricking him into eating a fake licorice which was actually charcoal. But after all, they still enjoying time together like read books together, talking about various books, and watching TV with licorice. Denmark ''Main Article: Denmark Denmark mostly like Reykjavik's past caretaker. She actually have a long history with him since he raises her and Iceland. Short history, Reykjavik said that Denmark is really neglectful towards them and she turns to dislike him. When Iceland totally gain their independence, Denmark congratulate her and Iceland. Nowadays, their relation changes a little bit better than before. She has a big interest to know about him and even learn his language. She also likes to making fun of him sometimes, even telling many jokes that concerned him. Norway Main Article: Norway Norwegian Vikings were the first settler in Reykjavik and the one who named it "Smoky Bay". Since then, Norway and Reykjavik has close relations. In the first sight, Reykjavik really admire Norway and felt reluctant around him. When Norway raising her along with Iceland, Reykjavik sometimes felt so envy with him about his successful trading economy, making her really wants to learn his skill. When Iceland got economy crisis in 2008-2012, Norway provided support for Iceland with €500 million to stabilize Icelandic króna. Even in the present, they still have a good relations since both countries join whaling trades. England Main Article: England Reykjavik used to admire England before, and he was the first person who shows Reykjavik the modern world technology such as airplane. But lately, their relationship turned in sour terms. When CoD wars were started, they mostly fighting over fish and mackerel every time. Despite being this, they still share a good relation in another aspect, they both still like to visit each other for business or so. America Main Article: America Along with England, Reykjavik met America during world war. Alfred is the first person who helped Reykjavik the most during urban constructions. He once thought of making big changes for Reykjavik, giving her cultural influenced and became how Reykjavik's appears right now. In the present, both of their countries share a good relationship in various things. Trivia *Her birthday in '''August 18, '''corresponds when Reykjavik is the only city that got the trading charter permanently by Crown in 1786. *Unlike Iceland, she is able to see mythical creatures and she admit it. *She known with her extreme taste. She loves hakarl although she might feel strange when she taste it. She is also a big fan of cola. Category:Axis power hetalia Category:Hetalia reykjavik Category:HetaliaOC Category:Hetalia fan characters Category:Hetalia oc cities Category:Hetalia nordic Category:Hetalia iceland Category:Hetalia Category:Capital Cities Category:Nordics Category:Iceland Category:Characters Category:Europe Category:Female Characters